


A Twist of Fate

by patchymoon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), fate fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchymoon/pseuds/patchymoon
Summary: An AU where Fireheart and Cloudtail follow Brightpaw and Swiftpaw in secret when they plan to kill the dogs.
Kudos: 23





	1. Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> i havent made a warriors fanfic in years also i have 2 books on hand for reference so i think ill be getting things right  
> also i havent read books in the series for a while so sorry if i get personalities wrong lmao

Fireheart was with his nephew, Cloudtail, when Cloudtail noticed a rustling in the bushes in the ThunderClan camp. Cloudtail steadily approached the bush, then overheard meowing from inside. He knew it was Brightpaw and Swiftpaw by the tone.

"hey, Fireheart..." Cloudtail whispered, "I can hear Brightpaw and Swiftpaw meowing, but I can't make out what they're saying."

"What are they doing right before sunrise?" Fireheart asked.

"How would I know?" Cloudtail responded. "I think we should follow them, just in case."

"Hmm.." Fireheart pondered, "Perhaps you're right. Better safe than sorry."

Cloudtail and Fireheart silently followed the 2 apprentices' pawsteps.

"There they are!" Swiftpaw yowled, claws out.

It went quiet for a moment, then there was the sudden sound of barking. Suddenly, a dog jumped out from the plants. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw hissed at the dog in anger, ready to attack.

"This doesn't seem good..." Cloudtail mewled worriedly. "We gotta do something, Fireheart. The dog is twice the size of them!"

"We'll jump in at the right time, ok?" Fireheart meowed. "Also, keep your voice down, it'll distract them."

Brightpaw jumped onto the dog's head and scratched it violently, but was knocked off by the dog. It howled, causing more dogs to show up.

"Fox dung! We're surrounded!" Swiftpaw screamed.

"Okay Fireheart, I think we should jump in by now." Cloudtail muttered. He looked to where Fireheart was, only to see him missing.

"Fireheart...?"


	2. An instinctive descision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy

Cloudtail glanced back over to the fight to see a ginger blur dash onto the scene. Without thinking, the white tom scurried over to the dangerous area. Fireheart fought the dogs alongside the 2 apprentices without hesitation.

"Fireheart!!" Swiftpaw yowled. "What are you doing!?"

"It's better to ask yourself that," The ginger tom replied. "You shouldn't be out here when the moon's still out!"

"Guys, we shouldn't be meowing to eachother right now..." Cloudtail mewed. "We gotta get out of here..."  
"We can't do that, Cloudtail!" Brightpaw hissed, "They'll follow us into camp!"

The conversation was interrupted by one of the dogs, charging at Swiftpaw. Fireheart quickly pushed the apprentice to the side, hissing. The dog bit the deputy's head.

"FIREHEART!!" Cloudtail hissed.

"Get back to camp and tell the others." The injured tom meowed weakly. "I'll handle it for the time being."  
"B-but Fireheart-"

"Just go, okay!?"

Cloudtail relunctantly got him and the apprentices to sneak past the dogs and run to camp, leaving their deputy behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoohooghoo baby


End file.
